Atrapar la luz
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Cuando la guerra acaba, muchas heridas quedan, esta es la historia de como Theodore y Ginny superan sus propias sombras.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. La trama es mía.

* * *

Este es un regalo para mi amiga invisible, SLY KALES . Ella pidió un: AU si lo desean, o WI?, con la pareja Theodore/Ginny. Que se encuentren en el trabajo, en una cafetería... como quieran, se aprecia la originalidad. Que haya lemmon, que sea dramático, con algo de angst y romance. Ojalá sea un final medianamente feliz, que no quiero se terminen diciendo cursiladas a por montón, por lo menos mi Theodore lo haría con sus propias palabras, y disimuladamente. (¡Viva el drama!)

.

.

 **Atrapar la luz**

.

.

 **I.**

Theodore Nott siempre había vivido en las sombras.

Theodore fue uno de esos niños que no le temía a la oscuridad, ni a los monstruos debajo de la cama.

Su juego favorito era esconderse en el armario - o en algún sitio igualmente oscuro - y tratar de pescar a un boggart. Nunca tuvo suerte y cuando se hizo más grande abandonó la esperanza de atrapar alguna de esas criaturas.

No le gustaba jugar al aire libre cuando hacía buen sol. Prefería los días nublados, cuando podía seguir a las hormigas a su hormiguero y atormentarlas con agua o con tenazas.

Admiraba secretamente a las mariposas, por lo que pegaba la cara contra la ventana para observar su vuelo. Nunca intentó atrapar una mentirosa. Su cuarto estaba lleno de tarros donde había encerrado a unas cuantas arañas, dos caracoles y un escarabajo. A su abuela le escandalizaba la visión de esos insectos, pero no podía hacer nada. El señor Nott creía que tales actividades eran propias de un niño de su edad y no les prestaba atención.

—¿Por qué los encierras?—, había preguntado Daphne Greengrass en una ocasión.

La respuesta, dicha en un susurro, estaba grabada a fuego en la memoria de la chica:

—Porque son como yo.

* * *

 **II.**

 _Inglaterra 2002_

—Un latte de vainilla— le dijo al que atendía la barra del café.

—En seguida se lo traigo, señor.

Theodore asintió.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de una mesa disponible.

No había; era la hora pico del día. Su atención se desvió entonces a una cabellera roja que no supo por qué razón se le hizo familiar. La chica de la cabellera roja, como había decidido llamarla, rió por algo que había dicho el chico que la acompañaba. El chico sin lugar sin lugar a dudas estaba encantado con ella, hasta el punto que se había olvidado del café que había pedido.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

Theodore tomó su café y siguió mirando a la pareja. El hombre levantó la cabeza y lo atrapó mirándolo. Él levantó una de sus cejas, como diciendo "¿qué quieres?", Theodore se encogió de hombros. La chica de la cabellera roja llamó a su pareja, y este dejó de mirar a Nott.

—Mírame— susurró Theodore.

Por lo general las personas obedecían a su orden, aún cuando la susurrara.

—Mírame— volvió a decir.

La chica de la cabellera roja se tensó. Toda ella pareció prepararse para algo grande, como una prueba o quizás una cacería. _Sí, una cacería_ , pensó Theodore.

—Mírame—, dijo por tercera vez.

 _Bien dicen que la tercera es siempre la vencida_ , pensó él cuando la vio voltearse. Sus ojos chocolate clavados en los azules de Theodore. Su cara blanca, como de porcelana, salpicada de pecas, girada hacia él. Aquellas orbes chocolates lo reconocieron en el mismo momento en que él la reconocía a ella.

El acompañante de ella, sospechando acertadamente que no era el centro de atención, llamó a la chica de la cabellera roja. Ella volteó hacia él pero no volvió a relajarse.

Theodore sonrió satisfecho por la reacción que había logrado.

Quizás por el calor (estaban en pleno verano), ella recogió sus cabellos en una improvisada cola, dejando al descubierto un cuello blanco con tres coquetas pecas adornando la piel. La mirada azul de Theodore viajó por ese cuello, se metió en el interior de la túnica de color negro, y acarició mentalmente un punto en su espalda.

Ella se envaró cada vez más. _Siente mi mirada_ , se dijo Theodore. Desde su posición podía ver aquellas manos, pequeñas y de apariencia suave, adornadas con un único anillo de color granate. ¿ _Qué significa ese anillo_?, se preguntó él. ¿ _Qué significado tendrá_? Como si lo hubiera sentido, ella empezó a tamborilear la mesa con los dedos, en un gesto que delataba su nerviosismo.

"¿Nos vamos?" la escuchó decir.

Y luego al tipo que la acompañaba:

"¿Ahora? Pero dijiste que estabas libre…"

"Vámonos, Nick, por favor…"

El tal Nick, que parecía incapaz de negarle nada, se levantó con premura, tanta que estuvo a punto de volcar la silla. Se recompuso de inmediato y tomó la mano de la chica. Ella salió de la cafetería como si cientos de escregutos de cola explosiva la estuvieran persiguiendo.

Theodore sonrió complacido. Dirigió sus pasos a la mesa recientemente vacía y se sentó.

 _Nos volveremos a ver, señorita Weasley_ , se dijo mientras bebía su latte.

* * *

 **III.**

Pero al día siguiente no volvió.

Theodore se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, pero a la vez estaba satisfecho. _Si ella no vuelve es porque cree que yo estoy aquí y no quiere encontrarse conmigo_ , se dijo. _He tocado una fibra en Ginny Weasley_ , pensó con complacencia.

Pidió un latte y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la barra.

Tomó el Profeta - encantado para que pareciera un periódico normal - y empezó a hojearlo.

Los titulares no llamaron su atención, pero un nombre sí lo hizo.

"Ginny Weasley"

Y arriba el titular:

 _Gwenog Jones se retira. ¡Larga vida para la gran cazadora!_

Quiddicth claro, tenía que serlo. Ginny Weasley no podía escribir otra cosa que no fuera de quiddicth.

Nunca le había gustado ese deporte, pero tenía en claro que la Weasley había sido una gran jugadora.

¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Por qué escribía sobre quiddicth en lugar de jugar?

Tendría que consultar con la experta.

* * *

 **IV.**

—¿Ginny Weasley?" preguntó una extrañada Pansy Parkinson—. ¿Por qué te interesas por ella?

Theodore quería evitar las preguntas incómodas, así que insistió:

—Sabes algo, ¿o no?

Ella pareció ofendida.

—Claro que sé. Yo lo sé todo, querido.

Theodore lo sabía. Por eso había ido con ella. Porque si alguien sabía sobre alguien en el mundo mágico, ese era Pansy.

—¿Y bien?

—Qué impaciente— se burló Pansy. Theodore apretó el puño de la mano derecha: Pansy podría ser la mejor informante de todos, pero también tenía un carácter de mil dementores—. Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"

—Todo. ¿Por qué dejó de jugar quiddicth? ¿Desde cuándo lo dejó? ¿Hace cuánto que está escribiendo para el Profeta?—dijo aquello muy rápidamente.

—Esas son demasiadas preguntas— se quejó Pansy.

—Princesa…—advirtió Theodore. No le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y a Pansy le encantaba tocarle las narices.

—Te lo contaré todo. Vamos, dejó de jugar porque tuvo un accidente…

—¿Qué tipo de accidente?—la interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

—Del tipo que te haces en la escoba—, contestó ella con exasperación. Le gustaba tocar las narices de los demás pero no le gustaba que lo hicieran con ella—. Weasley estaba volando como nunca, convencida de que jugaría en la selección de Inglaterra, una bludger le sorprende por la espalda. Cuando va a pedir tiempo, llega otra bludger e impacta uno de sus costados. Pierde el conocimiento y cae de su escoba, logran detenerla antes de que impacte con el piso. Una semana después sale de San Mungo y le dice al Profeta que no volverá a jugar de forma profesional.

—Vaya— fue lo único que pudo decir Theodore.

Podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena: Ginny Weasley volando en su escoba, desafiando todos los peligros, cuando de repente es golpeada por dos bludgers… La excitación debió ser enorme, la adrenalina que recorrió sus venas…

—Eso fue hace ocho meses. Los primeros cinco meses prácticamente no salía, estaba recluida en la casa de sus padres. Hace sólo un mes que está escribiendo para el Profeta. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Vale, entiendo.

—Yo no. ¿Por qué de repente es importante? ¿Desde cuando te interesas en Ginny Weasley?

Theodore se levantó, mientras decía:

—Esas son preguntas que no voy a responder.

—Lo quiero como pago por darte la información que pediste.

—Yo no quiero contestarte.

Pansy también se levantó. Theodore se alejó lo suficiente para tomar su abrigo y ponérselo sobre la túnica.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no sabes que contestarme?— inquirió acertadamente. Pero Theodore no le dio la satisfacción de cantar victoria.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra.

—Es sorprendente que tengas cosas que hacer luego de que conseguiste lo que querías al venir a mi casa, ¿no crees?

Theodore no contestó. Se peinó los cabellos con los dedos y luego dio media vuelta.

—Hasta pronto, Pansy.

—Nos vemos, querido.

* * *

 **V.**

Una semana después, volvió a ver a Ginny Weasley. Esta vez caminando por el Soho. Theodore la vio entrando en una cafetería y la siguió.

—Un cappuchino— le dijo al tipo del café.

—Que sean dos— se apresuró a decir Theodore, sacando el dinero para pagar los cafés.

—Enseguida se los traigo, señor.

—Espere…— intentó decir ella, pero ya el hombre se había retirado. Weasley se volteó y fulminó a Theodore con la mirada.

—Te pagaré el café.

—No hay necesidad.

—Sí la hay, no quiero que pagues por mi café.

Theodore no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a la Weasley. _De cerca es más hermosa_ , se dijo. Luego se recriminó por aquel pensamiento salido de la nada. Pero no podía negarse a la evidencia. Ginny Weasley era preciosa, la clase de belleza que los antiguos tacharían de peligrosa por su cabello rojo natural. Tenía unos ojos chocolates, redondos y cálidos, una nariz pequeña y respingona, las pecas que le daban a la vez un aire de niña y de mujer, y una boca de labios generosos.

—Saca una foto, así me desgastas menos.

Theodore frunció el ceño, en parte molesto por ser pillado mientras contemplaba a Ginny Weasley, y en parte divertido por sus mejillas ruborizadas. _No le soy indiferente_ , se dijo. Claro que no entendía por qué necesitaba ser el centro de atención de la pelirroja.

—No te creas tanto, Weasley.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para molestarse.

—Yo no me creo. Tú eras el que me estabas viendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que te miraba? Por lo que tú sabes podría estar leyendo el cartel que tienes detrás, mira son los precios del café. Vaya, el capuchino es más caro que el latte de vainilla.

Ella fue a replicar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de los cafés.

—Dos capuchinos.

—Muy bien— dijo Theodore, tomando los cafés y llevándolos a la mesa más cercana.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un caballero?— preguntó la Weasley.

Theodore alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aquí no tienes nadie a quien impresionar, no hace falta que seas un caballero.

—¿Preferirías que no lo fuera?

Theodore podía ver cómo ella se esforzaba por no ser completamente grosera, por no decir algo cruel. ¿ _Pero por qué_?, se preguntó, _no nos conocemos lo suficiente para tener prejuicios acerca del otro_.

—Preferiría que me dejaras en paz. ¿Por qué tienes que perseguirme?

—¿Qué yo te persigo dices?— Theodore tuvo ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la situación. "Yo no te persigo, nunca he perseguido a nadie"

—Sí, lo haces. En la cafetería, ese día… me acosaste.

Sí, lo había hecho, pero Theodore no iba a admitirlo.

—¿Cómo? No me acerqué.

—Tienes una mirada muy penetrante, Theodore Nott.

A Theodore le habían dicho que tenía unos ojos bonitos, unos ojos que parecían tener todas las respuestas del universo, unos ojos que eran las ventanas a un alma misteriosa y enigmática, pero nunca le habían dicho que tenía una mirada penetrante.

—¿De veras?

Ella asintió.

—La tienes justo ahora. Como si quisieras algo de mí… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué quieres darme?

Eso fue demasiado para ella, que se levantó con rapidez.

—¡Nada, no quiero darte nada!

Y dicho eso, salió de la cafetería como una exhalación.

 _No puedes huir siempre, señorita Weasley_ , pensó Theodore. Dejó propina en la mesa y salió al exterior. No la vio; veía rubias, morochas, e incluso dos pelirrojas, pero ninguna era ella. _Weasley debió aparecerse_ , se dijo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a tararear una canción, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con nada ni nadie.

* * *

 **VI.**

Las dos semanas siguientes estuvieron jugando al gato y al ratón. Se encontraban en las cafeterías, en las calles, y llegaron a toparse en una tienda de antigüedades.

—¿Qué dementores haces aquí?— gimió ella.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿no crees?

—Yo estaba aquí primero.

Theodore enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, eso es muy maduro, sí señor. _Yo estaba aquí primero_ —, la imitó. Ella se ruborizó y abrió la boca para decir algo hiriente, pero él se le adelantó—. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te voy a acusar con mi mamá? Ah, ya sé, _mamá el tipo malo está haciendo cosa malas, mamá ayúdame_ … ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir, Weasley?

—Eres… eres un…

Tal parecía que la rabia hacia que no podía expresarse fácilmente, Theodore se sentía pletórico de dicha.

—Soy un qué… Dímelo, Weasley— Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, como si a fuerza de mirarlo de forma asesina pudiese hacerlo desaparecer. Theodore esbozó una sonrisa irónica —. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

—Eres el hombre más irritante, desesperante y estresante que he conocido, maldito remedo de mortígafo.

Una sensación de frío odio se le concentró en la espina dorsal, bajó por los nervios periféricos y se asentó en cada una de sus células nerviosas. Theodore apretó los puños, concentrado en no dejar salir su magia, en encerrar su ira. No veía borroso, veía todo claro, y toda su rabia se concentraba en un punto. Ginny Weasley.

—¿Mortífago? ¿Remedo de mortífago? — repitió, escupiendo las palabras como si de piedras se trataran.

Ella se estremeció, Theodore vio como su cuerpo temblaba, y como parecía luchar una batalla entre salir corriendo y quedarse. Ginny consiguió decir:

—¿No lo eres?

—No.

Las manos de Theodore se dirigieron al cuello femenino, pero no lo tocaron. Weasley dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él la siguió. Ella volvió a retroceder. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, concentrados como estaban en la mirada del otro. Luego ella se topó con una pared y ya no pudo retroceder más, estaba atrapada.

—Déjame— suspiró Ginny.

—No.

—Déjame ir— repitió.

Él no contestó. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el rostro de ella. En el chocolate fundido de su mirada, en la nariz respingona, en las cinco pecas que tenía alrededor de la nariz.

 _Ella era luminosa_ , pensó Theodore. Toda ella irradiaba luz. Ginny Weasley era un ser que había nacido en la luz, uno de esos seres que había nacido con estrella. La hija menor de una familia numerosa, la consentida de sus padres y hermanos, luego una chica popular en Hogwarts, la novia perfecta de Harry Potter, la líder de la resistencia contra los Carrow… la jugadora más joven del quiddicth profesional, una exitosa escritora… Ginny Weasley era una de esas personas a la que todo le sale bien.

Era como una de esas mariposas luminosas que él miraba por la ventana. Una de esas criaturas a las que nunca había atrapado.

—Nott, por favor…

Theodore no quería escucharla. No quería escuchar su dulce y tierna voz, no quería ver como la luz brotaba de su boca. Entonces hizo lo que necesitaba para tomar esa luz.

La besó.

Un beso suave, que buscaba iniciar el contacto. Un beso que acarició sus labios suaves y jugueteó con la piel de estos. Theodore sintió que Weasley se tensaba contra sus labios, se ponía muy quieta, muy erguida contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Él frunció el ceño. _Ella me rechaza, no quiere que yo la bese_ , pensó. No estaba satisfecho, estaba molesto. _Ella debe abandonarse ante el beso, debe hacerlo_. Theodore presionó sus labios contra los de ella, los obligó abrirle el acceso. Pero ella lo rechazó.

Lo empujó. Ella lo miró fijamente, como retándolo a hacer otra cosa. Theodore se quedó quieto, mirándola irse, mirándola irse con la luz que él tanto ansiaba.

* * *

 **VII.**

Todas las noches despertaba en su cama, solo, ansiando el contacto con una chica de cabellera furiosa.

Ginny Weasley se le había metido en la piel, en los poros, en su cerebro. Visitaba sus sueños, sus fantasías, era la musa de sus deseos.

Theodore imaginaba que la desnudaba, lentamente, como si desenvolviera un regalo muy preciado. La atormentaba con besos suaves y cálidos, la escuchaba gemir y jadear sin control, perdida en la bruma de un placer que él crearía para ella. La llevaría lentamente a la cama, la abrumaría diciéndole lo que le haría, cómo la llevaría una y otra vez a tocar el cielo con los dedos, y sin que una escoba hiciera el trabajo. Cumpliría cada una de sus promesas, la embrujaría mientras se hundía en ella, lenta e inexorablemente, siempre escuchándola gemir y demostrar su placer. Besaría sus cumbres rosadas y seguramente pecosas y los atormentaría con su boca, colocaría las piernas femeninas alrededor de su cadera para tener mayor acceso a sus pliegues y se dejaría llevar.

Otras veces, Theodore se imaginaba saltándose todos los preliminares y la tomaba sin cuidado contra la pared de su habitación, se hundía en ella como un animal y la hacía gritar de placer y dolor. La hacía gritar por más mientras le halaba de los cabellos y la presionaba contra la dura pared de cemento, llamándola puta y zorra, y todos los insultos que se le ocurrían porque ella era luz y él quería oscurecerla con cada una de sus embestidas.

Theodore dejó de ser el mismo. Su obsesión lo llevó a coleccionar los artículos que Ginny Weasley escribía, los colocaba en un álbum, repasaba cada una de sus palabras, esforzando su deteriorada vista hasta límites insospechados. Dejó de comer a las horas signadas, dejó de ver a sus amigos, dejó de ser un obsesionado del orden y el control para concentrarse en perseguir a Ginny Weasley sin tregua ni reposo. Sabía sus horarios, sus lugares favoritos, sus hobbies, sus amigos que eran muchos. Aprendió a odiar a todos los hombres que se le acercaban, en especial a Nick Dunne y a Dennis Creevey, a los cuales atormentó con pesadillas hasta que voluntariamente se alejaron de Ginny.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— gritaba ella cada vez que él aparecía.

Y Theodore siempre le contestaba de misma forma:

—Todo.

Pero si ella le hubiera pedido una respuesta más detallada hubiera dicho: quiero tu luz, esa luz que le das a todos de forma generosa, quiero que esa luz sea sólo para mí.

* * *

 **VIII.**

Ni siquiera un mocomurcielago, lanzando con toda la malicia de la Ginny podía ser capaz, pudo hacer que Theodore desistiera de estar en la vida de la pelirroja.

Lo quería todo de ella: su luz, su atención, su cuerpo… La quería en su cama, en su casa, en su espacio. Quería inundar todos los sentidos de Ginny Weasley y quería que ella inundara su mundo con su presencia. Quería que ella claudicase y acabara con el sufrimiento de ambos.

Y Weasley lo hizo.

—No puedo más—, susurró Ginny en la cafetería en la que todo había comenzado—. Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí y déjame en paz.

—Quiero que poses para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú pintas?

Él asintió. —Quiero que seas mi musa.

Ella no contestó de inmediato.

Theodore casi pudo ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando con rapidez. Si no accedía, Theodore seguiría acosándola, sin dejarle paz ni reposo alguno. Por otro lado si accedía, él la dejaría en paz, no volvería a molestarla, no volvería a verlo. Ah, la victoria era tan dulce…

—Está bien— consintió Ginny.

Él decidió picarla un poco más:

—¿No te echarás para atrás?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Quiero terminar con este asunto. No voy a echarme para atrás.

Theodore enarcó una ceja. —Eso no me sirve, quiero tu palabra.

—¿Mi… mi palabra?

Él se mostró implacable.

—Sí, tu palabra de que me dejarás pintarte, no importa las circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

—Las que se presenten— contestó Theodore quitándole importancia con un gesto—. ¿Tengo tu palabra entonces?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Como una condenada que no está de acuerdo con la sentencia que le pesaba, estaba decidida a resistirse.

—¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Theodore sin embargo tenía todas las respuestas y aquella vez no fue una excepción.

—Qué serás una cobarde. O bien que me tienes miedo.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo! ¡Y te aseguro que no soy ninguna cobarde!

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

—Está bien— accedió—te doy mi palabra.

* * *

 **IX.**

Era la primera vez que Ginny pisaba la Mansión Nott. Theodore miró las expresiones de su rostro para saber qué le parecía. Por el rostro de la pelirroja aparecieron el miedo, la fascinación y otra vez el miedo, como si aquellas columnas oscuras le hablaran de secretos y horrores que ella no quería escuchar.

—Es… es grande.

Theodore esbozó una mueca irónica.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar, señorita Weasley. Ax tomará tu abrigo.

—Ax tomará el abrigo de la señorita para que la señorita pueda tomar el té con el amo— dijo el elfo doméstico con su habitual voz chillona.

Theodore caminó delante, sin preocuparse en voltear para ver si ella le seguía. No hacía falta; sólo tenía que escuchar cómo los pies femeninos hacían tanto ruido que parecían querer levantar a los ancestros de los Nott.

Él la condujo hasta sus habitaciones privadas, en las que ya se encontraba un servicio de té. Theodore le sacó una silla y aguardó a que Ginny se sentara. Ella lo hizo, mirando todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos chocolates escanearon la vajilla de porcelana, la silla en la que estaba sentada, y los anillos que rodeaban los dedos de Theodore.

Él se sentó en su puesto. Con parsimonia sirvió el té en sendas tazas, luego sacó unas pastas y las colocó en dos platos.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Theodore tomaba su té a sorbos, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante. Se fijó en las sombras violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos, en su palidez y en lo hundido de sus mejillas, detalles que hablaban de sus pocas horas de dormir, de su tensión. Theodore se sintió complacido por esos detalles a la vez que molesto porque ella no estuviera tan radiante como la había conocido hace tres meses.

—¿Qué significado tiene la piedra de granate?

Pues… fue lo primero que pude comprarme, cuando… cuando empecé a devengar un sueldo"

 _Cuando empezó a jugar profesionalmente_ , se dijo Theodore. Ese anillo era su símbolo de independencia, su tótem por decirlo así.

—¿Por qué vives con tus padres entonces?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Ah no?

—No— se empecinó ella—. Accedí a ser tu musa, no a revelarte todos mis secretos.

 _Cosa curiosa, señorita Weasley_ , se dijo Theodore, _porque es justamente lo que yo quiero saber_. Pero se dijo que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Esta no era la última vez en que la hermosa señorita Weasley estaría en su casa, en sus dominios.

—Si quieres ser mi musa, tienes que decirme todo lo que quiero saber. Debo conocerte para pintarte, para reflejar las profundidades de tu alma.

Ella apretó los labios. —¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero que me conozcas?

Theodore esbozó una mueca irónica, la misma mueca que dirigía a los escarabajos que encerraba cuando era niño.

—No tienes elección.

Ginny no dijo más, Theodore sospechó que creía que mientras no hablara de lo que le preocupaba, no se cumpliría. _Chica ilusa_ , pensó. _Voy a conocerte toda y no me lo vas a impedir. Es más, me pedirás que siga conociéndote_. Y con ese pensamiento, comió una de las ricas pastas.

* * *

 **X.**

—Esta será tu habitación— dijo Theodore, mostrándole una habitación de color rosa que había preparado especialmente para ella.

—¿Qué? Nunca… nunca mencionaste nada de una habitación".

Theodore se preguntó por qué estaba tan asustada, porque parecía como si le hubieran dicho que nunca más vería la luz del sol.

—Eres mi musa ahora— explicó —necesito que estés cerca para que pueda dibujarte a mi antojo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí— se empecinó Ginny.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque vivo con mis padres. No…

Theodore hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Llámalos y diles que te ha surgido algo y no puedes quedarte con ellos. Puedes decirles que estás aquí.

—¿Decirles que estoy en la Mansión Nott? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedo decirles eso!

—Entonces diles que estás con una amiga, no sé… Susan, por ejemplo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, Nott, en tu casa, no es…

—¿Correcto? ¿Lógico? ¿Adecuado?

—Exacto.

Theodore se cruzó de brazos.

—Tendrás todas las comodidades. Yo nunca entraré en estas habitaciones. Podrás desayunar en tu cuarto y seguirás trabajando en el Profeta. Cenaremos juntos todas las noches y te dibujaré cuando terminemos.

—¿No puedo venir a cenar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú misma. Yo creo que sería más fácil que le dijeras a tus padres que estás en casa de una amiga, que inventar excusas todas las noches para cenar conmigo.

Ella gimió, dándose cuenta que Theodore tenía razón. Pero aún se resistió un poco más.

—No tienen que ser todas las noches. Podría…

—Imposible. Tienes que estar aquí todas las noches, quiero terminar de dibujarte para Navidad. Y creía que tú querías alejarte de mí lo más pronto posible. Si te quedas en mi casa, digamos dos meses a partir de ahora, podré terminar tu retrato antes que acabe el año y tú serás libre de mí y de mi acoso.

Ginny suspiró y asintió.

* * *

 **XI.**

Todo estaba listo: el caballete, las pinturas, los pinceles, la varita… Todo estaba a punto. Faltaba sólo la musa y esta iba entrando en el salón de dibujo. Vestía una bata de color azul que le quedaba como un guante, y caminaba con pasos lentos y como indecisos.

Theodore le hizo un gesto para que se acostara en los cojines que estaban en el piso. Ella los miró pero no sentó.

—¿Te estás echando para atrás?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces acuéstate.

Fulminándolo con la mirada — _qué raro_ , pensó Theodore — Ginny hizo lo que él le ordenaba.

—Quítate la bata.

Debajo de la bata no tenía nada por lo que a Theodore no le impresionó cuando ella se negó.

—Quítatela.

—No.

—Hazlo.

—¡No quiero!

—Te comportas como una niña— gruñó Theodore—. ¿Qué más da que te vea desnuda? Apuesto a que no seré el primero— masculló para sí.

Pero no hubo forma de convencer a Ginny, así que Theodore terminó gritándole insultos realmente floridos y abandonándola en el salón de dibujo.

* * *

 **XII.**

Aquella noche, Theodore soñó con una Ginny Weasley que se colaba en su habitación, vestida con la bata de hace unas horas.

Él la veía fijamente y ella desataba el cinto de la bata y la dejaba caer al sueño, revelando un cuerpo lleno de curvas y voluptuosidades, de piel blanca llena de pecas. Él lanzaba un alto gemido mientras ella sonreía y se acercaba a la cama con pasos lentos peros seguros, como si quisiera prolongar la espera.

Él se quedaba muy quieto y ella aprovechaba eso para subirse a la cama, sobre él. Él cerraba los ojos y sentía todo: los besos de ella, los labios esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha, las manos suaves y delicadas acariciando zonas erógenas de cuerpo, el sexo femenino rozando su miembro que se erguía entre orgulloso y expectante.

—Eres maravillosa— susurraba él.

Y ella sólo gemía: —Theodore… Theodore…

—Te necesito… Te necesito tanto, Ginny…

—Me tienes… Tú me tienes, Theo…

—Te necesito…

Despertó envuelto en un sudor frío. Su corazón martilleando dentro de sus costillas con violencia. El cerebro le latía en las sienes, repasando una y otra vez el sueño.

 _Te necesito_.

No quiero todo de ti. No quiero tu luz, esa que repartes sin importarte las consecuencias. No, él le había dicho que la necesitaba. Y aquello era inaceptable.

 _Te necesito_.

Él no necesitaba a nadie. Nunca lo había hecho. No necesitó a la madre que lo abandonó, y que luego volvió, exigiendo un perdón que ninguno de los Nott le pudo otorgar. No necesitó al padre que se encerró sobre sí mismo, luego del abandono de su esposa y su respectiva muerte. No necesitó a todas las mujeres que huían al reconocer su apellido, que lo tachaban de mortífago y de maldito. No necesitó a todos los amigos que se marcharon y lo dejaron solo, que crecieron sin él y que ahora resultaban unos completos extraños. Theodore Nott no necesitaba a nadie.

 _Te necesito_.

Y definitivamente no necesitaba a un ser de luz que sólo quería alejarse de él. No necesitaba a Ginny Weasley.

* * *

 **XIII.**

Theodore desplegó todo su encanto, toda su capacidad de convencimiento para que Ginny Weasley accediera a posar desnuda. Atacó sus lados débiles: la conmiseración de los demás, el deseo de marcharse, la promesa de que jamás publicaría ese retrato. Y por fin, una semana después, Ginny Weasley accedió.

—Pero si me siento incómoda lo dejamos, ¿está claro?

Theodore asintió.

Volvió a preparar el salón de dibujo.

Ginny entró con una bata de color blanco. Cerró los ojos y la dejó caer, revelándole el cuerpo que él quería ver desde el inicio. _Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia_ , se dijo Theodore con un sentimiento de asombro y desconcierto. Ella era más que hermosa, era divina, como una diosa que había bajado únicamente para encandilar a los mortales. Ginny Weasley tenía muchas pecas, él podía ver una que estaba sobre el seno derecho, otra que estaba directamente encima del triángulo de rizos rojos, y otra más que estaba en la cara interna de los muslos.

Él jadeó. Sus movimientos eran torpes e inseguros cuando se levantó y se dirigió a su musa, su modelo. Ella lo miró fijamente, en el interior de esas orbes de chocolate, Theodore encontró la satisfacción y el orgullo femenino, y cualquier día se hubiera sentido molesto ante esos sentimientos, pero no ahora cuando sólo podía admirar su figura.

Tomó una venda y se la mostró a la pelirroja.

—Para tus ojos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda. La atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión, una tensión que parecía atarlos y enredarlos. Theodore ató la venda en la nuca. Sin poder evitarlo, besó el cuello femenino, y sintió como toda ella se estremecía. _Punto para mí_ , se dijo.

Theodore la llevó a los cojines y la acostó en la forma que quería: las piernas ligeramente separadas, una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra encima del rostro, directamente sobre la venda. _Como un sacrificio humano_ , pensó él. Se situó detrás del caballete y empezó a dibujar: primero el triángulo de rizos, luego una pierna, después el ombligo…

* * *

 **XIV.**

Todas las noches después de esa, Theodore dibujó a Ginny Weasley. Siempre en diferentes posiciones. A veces acostada, a veces sentada sobre una silla dorada, a veces con fruta… pero siempre con sus ojos vendados.

—No me gusta— se quejó ella la tercera noche—. Tú me ves a placer, en cambio yo tengo que aguardar en la oscuridad. ¡Quiero ver! ¡Detesto la oscuridad!"

—¿Acaso quieres verme?— preguntó Theodore, no sin cierta ironía.

Pero ella dejó pasar su tono de voz.

—Sí, quiero verte mientras me pintas.

—Vamos a hacerlo mañana.

Esa noche Ginny se quejó de dolores.

—No puedo estar todo el tiempo acostada porque me duele…

—¿El qué?

—Y a ti te lo voy a decir.

Theodore lo dejó pasar.

—De verdad quiero mirarte mientras te pinto.

—Dime por qué te duele.

Ella se negó. Él siguió vendándole los ojos.

Hasta que una noche, Ginny se rindió.

—Tuve un accidente. Las bludgers golpearon signos vitales. Me dijeron que no podría volver a volar. No me dijeron que me dolería la espalda a cada rato. Dicen que la magia a veces no quiere cooperar.

—Vaya.

—Es una mierda en realidad—replicó Ginny con amargura—. Todos me compadecieron: las Arpías, la prensa, mis padres, mis hermanos… Yo sólo quería volver a volar.

—Comprendo.

A la noche siguiente, Theodore dejó que ella lo mirara, pero él no la miró ni una sola vez a los ojos. Miraba sus senos, su ombligo, sus delicados pies, pero nunca dejaba que las pupilas chocolate lo embrujaran en su hechizo.

—Eres tan serio— susurró ella.

—No te muevas.

—No lo estoy haciendo— protestó ella.

Pero él no quería escucharla.

Un día llegó con cuatro vendas.

—Son para tus muñecas y tus tobillos, las ataré de tal forma que no te aprieten.

—No, no quiero que me ates.

Theodore no insistió.

* * *

 **XV.**

—¿Hasta cuando me dibujarás?

—Hasta que yo quiera— contestó Theodore leyendo el periódico. Nuevamente Ginny tenía el titular que era la portada de la sección de deportes. —Debes estar satisfecha, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Quiero saberlo, Nott. Quiero irme a mi casa.

Él dobló el periódico y mordisqueó un pedazo de tostada.

—¿No te gusta estar aquí? ¿No te sientes cómoda?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé. Si fueras más específica.

—Mis padres me quieren en su casa, mis hermanos preguntan por mí y me dicen que no entienden porque no pueden comunicarse con la casa de Susan, la misma Susan no entiende por qué me encubre… Necesito volver a mi rutina, a ser yo.

Theodore se levantó de la mesa de desayuno y se encaminó a su despacho.

—Nott, por favor…

—Tienes casi un mes viviendo en mi casa, ¿no crees que va a siendo hora de que dejes de llamarme Nott? Mi nombre es Theodore.

—Necesito irme—insistió ella.

Theodore le dio la espalda.

* * *

 **XVI.**

Theodore dio los últimos retoques al retrato y lo contempló fijamente. Había terminado. Su obra al fin estaba completa. Todo había finalizado: los meses detrás de Ginny Weasley, acosándola, importunándola, codiciando su luz… Todo había llegado a su fin. Encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumárselo con toda tranquilidad.

En esa posición lo encontró Ginny.

Miró su propio retrato, dándose cuenta que era ella y a la vez no lo era. Ginny no era la chica del retrato; la chica retratada era como una ser de otro mundo, luminosa, divina, todo lo que ella no era.

—Terminamos…

—Sí.

Se miraron fijamente.

—No me parezco a ella— susurró Ginny señalando el retrato.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza.

—Así es como siempre te he visto. Así es como siempre te veré.

—Es demasiado…

—Así estarás para siempre en mi memoria. Lo único que me quedará.

—Te quedará el retrato.

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa irónica. —Sólo me quedará el retrato hasta que ya no pueda verlo más.

Ahora mismo empezaban a desdibujarse los colores, a emborronarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi padre me maldijo, me castigó con la pérdida progresiva de la visión.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Ginny sin poder creérselo. Theodore recordó a su luminosa familia, unos padres que jamás le harían daño a sus hijos, que siempre los protegerían. Él no había tenido esa dicha.

—Me negué a declarar a su favor en el juicio.

—Él creyó que lo estabas traicionando—aventuró ella.

—Lo hice. No declaré porque quería que lo encerraran, quería que se pudriera en la cárcel, quería ser el único heredero de la casa de los Nott.

Ella lo miró con estupor. Theodore recordó que en su mundo, los hijos tampoco le harían daño a sus padres, no los hijos serían buenos y harán lo que sea para que sus progenitores estén orgullosos de ellos.

—Debió hacerte mucho daño.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de rememorar su infancia.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras, Weasley.

* * *

 **XVII.**

Aquella misma noche, Ginny se metió en las habitaciones de Theodore. Al principio, él creyó que era un sueño, como tantos otros. Pero supo instintivamente que esto era real. Ella no venía desnuda. Estaba despeinada, con un pijama de snitches que le quedaba grande y descalza.

—¿Weasley qué…?

—Déjame hablar. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe eras irritante, molesto y posesivo. Intenté huir de ti, intenté concentrarme en otras cosas. Pero tú me acosaste, te metiste en mi vida, alejaste a mis novios, ¿y ahora quieres que me vaya así como así? Pues no, no lo acepto. Te volviste indispensable, te metiste en mi piel y ahora no hay forma de sacarte. Lo siento, pero yo aquí me quedo.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Entonces él la besó. Dejó salir todo el deseo acumulado de meses, todas las frustraciones, todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido con ella. La levantó por la cintura y la puso en la cama. Ella se incorporó y le sacó la camisa del pijama. Él le mordió los labios, besó su cuello… Se desnudaron mutuamente. Ella les hizo voltear y mordió su cuello. Él jadeó.

No estaban para preliminares. Ella acarició su miembro, él respondió con gemidos. Él los hizo girar de nuevo y acarició los pliegues femeninos con sus dedos largos de pintor. Volvieron a girar y esta vez cayeron al piso, ella sobre él.

—No puedo más— susurró ella.

Él se hundió en su interior y ahogó una maldición, ella cerró los ojos y se arqueó contra él. Theodore embistió con premura, con pasión, buscando su liberación y ella gemía y jadeaba próxima a llegar al clímax. La tormenta los llevó al punto máximo a ambos y gritaron al sentirse colmados.

* * *

 **XVIII.**

—Eso fue…

—Sí…

—No imaginaba que fuera así…

—Yo tampoco— susurró Theodore.

Sus dedos acariciaban las mejillas de Ginny, como si las estuviera pintando. Ella cerró los ojos y una expresión de dolor cruzó sus facciones.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Segura?

—Es sólo… mi espalda, ¿vale? Me molesta desde el accidente.

—Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo escuchando la mutua respiración del otro.

—¿Y ahora?

—No lo sé… Podrías quedarte.

—A mis padres no les va a gustar.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mí sí.

—Bien.

—Sí, bien.

Ahí acostados no importaban los demás. El mundo, las sombras que lo asediaban. Estaban juntos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Espero que te haya gustado, Sly Kales, y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas.


End file.
